


Question Within a Smile

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, poor Tim, well maybe B3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: In a little scene, McGee wonders if he's reading into a truly dark place...Tony's mind.





	Question Within a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> The NCIS characters belong to Donald P. Bellasario, not to me. A funny idea that came about from the team's coffee addiction—more importantly, Gibbs' coffee addiction. :} Read, review, and enjoy!

"Get your gear, and let's head out—preferably sometime _today_ ," Gibbs barked at Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at the boys. Clearly, Gibbs had rolled out of the wrong side of the bed today, for he was looking and sounding a lot gruffer than usual. "What's today?" she asked.

"Dead Petty Officer, two shots to the head, no witnesses." Gibbs checked his weapon's magazine before holstering it. He looked at Tony and McGee. "Do I need to repeat myself? Get your gear."

McGee looked doubtful at his boss' attitude. "I, uh, don't see a coffee in hand, Boss. No time this morning?"

"It happens," Gibbs stated as he walked out of the office towards the elevator. He paused at Tony's desk, where Tony and McGee stood. He eyed McGee's cup, took it, took a sip, and spit it back out. "Your taste in coffee sucks, McGee. Lay off the cream and sugar." He didn't bat an eye as he took Tony's cup, sipped it, and said, "Okay, people, let's go."

Ziva and Gibbs went ahead while Tony heaved his backpack onto his desk and zipped it shut. McGee gaped after Gibbs and stared at Tony. "How'd _that_ happen?"

"How'd what happen, McProbie?" Tony asked as he shrugged into his jacket.

"Gibbs _hates_ the way you have your coffee."

"Who says I dress up my coffee?"

McGee grabbed his things from his desk and jogged after Tony. "Tony, it's you. You add a bunch of things to—" He paused as they waited for the elevator to return. "You changed the way you drink your coffee?"

"Everyone needs a break from routine every now and then, Timmy," the older male said as he hummed a cheery tune.

"Yeah, but black coffee? You hate black coffee. Gibbs is the only one who drinks it around here," McGee pointed out as the doors opened.

"Eh, we all make sacrifices, McGoober."

McGee raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, for the ones we love."

Tony's grin only grew.

McGee stared at him, wondering. "Hey, Tony—" He paused. "You didn't switch to black coffee on purpose, right? You know, just, uh…just for Gibbs?"

Impossibly, that grin widened. "Why, Tim, whatever are you implying?"

The computer geek pursed his lips, thought a moment, and then nervously shrugged. "Nah, couldn't be."

On the inside, Tony was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> 8D AWESOME! I like writing implied slash; there's a flavor to it that's very satisfying. B3 Anywho…yes, implied! Tony's such a funny guy. Gay or straight, I love him—though Tim's still my fav charrie. :] I had no particular episode in mind when writing this, so…yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other NCIS fics if you liked this.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki XD
> 
> 2019 note: *lol* This 2011 gem is better than I remembered. XD I still find the idea cute, and McGee really is sharp.


End file.
